mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Jewelry Store
(up to with the VIP game pass)}}The Jewelry Store is one of the seven primary heists available. The Jewelry Store can be robbed every 14 minutes. The Jewelry Store once had a different form, but it was revamped upon the release of the February 23rd, 2019 update. It was revamped once again in Season 3, removing the buildings at the back. It was slightly changed again in the November 30th, 2019 update, with a zip line connecting the robbery from the bank Robbery While the Jewelry Store is open, players must traverse to the left side of the building to climb up on two non-intractable crates near a conveyor belt. Players will then jump onto the conveyor belt and go up onto the top of the building and go around to behind the middle platform to find a rope. Alternatively, players can climb up a rope on the right side of the Jewelry Store. Once the player finds the rope, they must climb the rope and continue straight to drill through the vent in order to enter the Jewelry Store. Once the player is in the Jewelry Store, there will be various counters where jewels will be sealed behind a glass cover. Players will have to punch or fire at the glass three times to break it and get the jewels, which are valued at for punching, and for shooting at them for each glass cover broken. Melee weapons will not break the glass. There is also a jewel covered with a cone-like laser shape, while being surrounded by rotating lasers. This jewel can be "smashed and grabbed" to award , which will not count towards the limit for the criminals, and will award the cash immediately. Only one player can loot it per robbery. Once players have collected the cash they want to bring back to the criminal base, they can wait until the store closes, fly out through the vent opening using a Jetpack or flying abilities obtained from Crystals dropped by Heroes, or by escaping through two open doorways with a big EXIT sign. When players go through the EXIT sign pathway, they will be met with a room full of lasers. Players will first have to jump over a line of two lasers and crawl under another line of three lasers. After that, they will have to jump left around a rotating laser machine to jump over a few lasers, while a moving line of lasers will force them to crawl when it's coming towards them. Once they finally finish the laser course, players can escape through a door. Frost Gun Quest In the February 1st, 2020 update, a quest was added in order to obtain the Frost Gun. # The player should go to the park near Cluckdonalds, and use a explosive weapon on the Cluckes Memorial Tree, such as the Grenade. # The player should obtain the Crystal that appears. # The player should enter the Jewelry Store. # The player should look left once they have entered, and walk until they see a wall with three blue rectangles. # The player should open the middle rectangle with the crystal. # The player should obtain the Frost Gun. Trivia *There are 22 lasers in the Jewelry Store, 10 of which are moving. *Due to how Mad City handles interactions, it is possible to interact with the Frost Gun behind the painting without opening the secret. However, this will not grant the Frost Gun unless the player has a Crystal. Gallery JewelryStoreP2.png|Old Jewelry Store roof JewelryStoreP3.png|Interior JewelryStoreP4.png|Ditto, continued JewelryStoreP5.png|Diamond case JewelryStoreP6.png|Ditto, continued JewelryStoreP7.png|Ditto, continued JewelryStoreP8.png|Exit hallway JewelryStoreP9.png|Stairwell JewelryStoreP10.png|Ditto, below JewelryStoreP11.png|Laser corridor JewelryStoreP12.png|Ditto, continued RevampedJewelryStoreP1.png|Revamped Jewelry Store exterior front RevampedJewelryStoreP2.png|Conveyor belt RevampedJewelryStoreP3.png|Exterior behind RevampedJewelryStoreP4.png|Roof with ventilation shaft RevampedJewelryStoreP5.png|Interior RevampedJewelryStoreP6.png|Ditto, continued RevampedJewelryStoreP7.png|Ditto, behind RevampedJewelryStoreP8.png|Exit door 1 RevampedJewelryStoreP9.png|Exit door 2 RevampedJewelryStoreP10.png|Exit corridor 1 RevampedJewelryStoreP11.png|Ditto, continued RevampedJewelryStoreP12.png|Corridor 1 door RevampedJewelryStoreP13.png|Storage garage RevampedJewelryStoreP14.png|Exit corridor 2 RevampedJewelryStoreP15.png|Ditto, continued RevampedJewelryStoreP16.png|Ditto, continued RevampedJewelryStoreP17.png|Ditto, continued RevampedJewelryStoreP18.png|Corridor 2 door Category:Heists Category:Locations Category:Gameplay Category:Heist Images